1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to non-volatile storage, and more particularly to alteration tracking for non-volatile storage.
2. Related Art
Many applications relating to storage of information involve use of non-volatile storage. By way of example, such applications include storing configuration information, such as operational parameters, storing security and access related information, or other types of information that must be stored in the non-volatile storage. Unauthorized modification of such information can result in adverse consequences. For example, if the configuration information stored in the non-volatile storage corresponds to configuration information for operating an automobile, then unauthorized modification of such information can result in several problems. By way of example, if the information relating to an electronic control unit of an automobile is modified without authority from the manufacturer, the automobile could get damaged. Additionally, by way of example, if the information relating to security and access of an electronic device is modified without authority, then the contents stored in the electronic device could be accessed without the authority to do so.
Accordingly, there is a need for alteration tracking of information stored in a non-volatile storage.